Rememberance
by Seth the Inu
Summary: Axel finally sees Roxas, granting his last request before he vanished. Scene from KH II-Final Mix.


**Remembrance**

_Disclaimer:  
The main idea of this scene, its dialogue, setting and characters do not belong to me._

* * *

"Finally woken up?"

Roxas gasped and looked up to his right. He saw a black-cloaked silhouette against the sunset, the persons face staring out towards the small town, his flaming red hair spiking out in every direction.

"Axel," he uttered, unable to understand why the elder male was with him at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower in a world that didn't actually exist for them, the Nobodies that were no more.

But the redhead continued to gaze out. "Nope, maybe you're going to sleep. Soon I won't be able to talk to your consciousness like this."

The blonde lowered his head dishearteningly, missing the flash of pain that appeared in Axel's green eyes.

"I..." the teen began, "I'm going back to how I was." He glanced up then back to the far ground. He heard the older man's cloak rustle as the redhead lowered himself onto the edge next to Roxas.

"I've thought about it a lot. Naminé said the same thing. Roxas..." Said person looked up, noticing the taller Nobody had also turned his head. "You have a heart, don't you?" the assassin continued again, turning to watch the city, his blonde companion continuing to watch his friend. "While Naminé and I..." look back, "We don't really have hearts, do we?"

While Axel continued to look at his friend, the younger of the two glanced downwards, beginning to contemplate his response. He gently shook his head as he began his answer, "I...I don't know either."

Axel also glanced to the ground, saddened at the reply. "I guess not..."

Roxas ploughed on, explaining his reason, watching the sunset as if it gave him inspiration and guidance. "But, the hearts not something you can see. I've started wondering whether its something you can't feel either...If so, then..." His voice trailed off, to which Axel glanced up towards Roxas, who had looked away from the sky. "Nah, never mind."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames leaned closer, emphasising for his partner to continue by waving his balanced hand on his right knee. "Hm?" he enquired curiously, "What're you getting at?"

The blonde's head lifted, a happy expression on his face. "I'm sure Sora'll find the answers. Because, he's me."

Scoffing gently in a friendly manner and looking away from the blonde's reasoning, Axel responded with a, "Yep, that's true," before holding out one of their favourite ice-creams towards the shorter Nobody.

Glancing over with a small 'oh', Roxas accepted the treat, chuckling softly. The two companions, with their own ice-creams, gazed out towards the eternal setting sun, peaceful expressions on both their faces.

Taking a bite from the corner of his ice-cream, the redhead changed the topic. "This really takes me back," he began. "Do you remember? We meet the first day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here."

The younger Nobody agreed. "Yeah. This is where I came from." He lowered his head, saddened by the memories of his friends that wouldn't even know of him. "Hayner...Pence...Olette...I hope they're okay."

Axel turned to his friend, an optimistic smirk gracing his mouth, "You should go and see them again, looking for your answer."

Roxas looked fleetingly towards the taller male before staring once again to the horizon, content at the idea and grinning while Axel glanced down, his smile fading into a frown.

"Yeah...So...I have to go." The elder glanced up at his friends words. "Sora's waiting for me." Again, the blonde looked towards the ground in the hopes to see an answer or revelation of sorts.

Turning back to the red and orange sky, Axel murmured, "Yeah, I guess he is." Silence falling after his comment, he took another larger bite of his temporarily forgotten ice-cream, peeking to his right where the sky had more yellow in it, away from Roxas. "Whoa, this ice-cream really is salty!" he exclaimed as an excuse for his turning away from his friend, not wanting the blonde to see the distraught expression that had appeared on the redhead's features at the thought of Roxas leaving him again.

-x-

Having sat in a comfortable silence after their conversation, munching on his treat and watching the warm-red sky, Roxas began to feel his connection with Sora begin to pull at him.

His small body began to fade, a bright light swirling over his figure. Axel had also noticed the lights, and was now watching his friend leave.

Gazing at his redhead friend, Roxas gave a small smile, his face calm instead of the absolute grief he thought would be there. "See you, Axel," he whispered softly, not wanting to destroy the tenderness between the two at his departure.

While Roxas watched Axel, Axel watched Roxas, a serene expression with an underlying hint of sadness underneath on his face. "See ya, Partner," he murmured in return, just as he was left all alone at the top of the clock tower, a small tear falling onto the ledge.

* * *

**[**_Author's Note:_ **]**  
**[ **_Wow. This was not exactly easy to write, what with having to jot down the actual scene in small notes. But I__think it worked out in the end. This actually a scene from 'Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix' Called 'Remembrance'._ _This is just a write-up for those who haven't seen it yet, and it plays a part in the sequels 'Waiting' and_ _'Revelations'. There are probably some errors in here, but oh well. It gives you readers an idea on what_ _happened. Also, I have no idea if it is a tear, but I'm just assuming._**]**


End file.
